A Rocket's World
by Bulbafreak9000
Summary: Ten years ago, Jake Ketchum's dad died in a fire trying to save Jake's life. But is Ash really dead? Discontinued, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A Rocket's World- Part One 

Jake Ketchum sat under a tree in Prof. Oak's reservation, sketching a field of sleeping Sunflora. It had been exactly ten years since it happened. Ten years since his father and his Pikachu disappeared into the flames of their house in Olivine City, trying to save his life. Ten years since the Rockets had taken over Johto. It had been a peaceful day, Jake, who was only two then, his mother, Misty Ketchum, and his father, the Poke'mon League champion, Ash Ketchum had just returned from a relaxing day at the beach. Misty laid Jake down in his crib for a nap, then went downstairs into their living room to watch TV. Ash was already sitting down in front of it, watching the news with his Pikachu.

"Breaking News!" the newsman said, "Team Rocket has taken Ecruteak City, and is advancing on Mahogany Town and Olivine City. We suggest anyone in these areas should vacate the area immediately"

"Great! Misty, stay here and watch Jake. Pikachu and I have some work to do," Ash told Misty.

"But Ash"

"Also call Gary and tell him to get to Mahogany Town. They probably didn't think and split their forces in half. If they did, they sent the stronger trainers this way," said Ash.

Ash went to his personal PC in the corner of the room. "Prof. Oak! I need Grovyle, Tauros, Snorlax, Meganium, and Typhlosion! Right now!" he ordered. His Poke'balls appeared almost instantly. Ash grabbed them and he and Pikachu ran out the door.

Misty sighed. "One of these days his ego is going to get him killed"  
She ran to her bedroom and got her Gyarados, Starmie, and Politoed. Then she walked into Jake's room.

She looked at him sleeping and said " Your even cuter sleeping than you are playing in sand"

The smoke detector started going off. Misty ran to the steps. It was Team Rocket! They had a Houndoom and it was setting everything on fire. The next thing she knew, A Rocket slid behind her and knocked her out with a pipe.

When Misty woke up, she was out side the house. She looked around and saw Ash and Pikachu running into the burning building. She wanted to stop him, but she couldn't move. She looked to her right. A firefighter was bandaging up her head. Then a thought came to her.

"Jake! Where is Jake?" she questioned the fireman.

"He is still inside. Your husband went back in to get him." He pointed over to the side of the house. A number of firemen were gathered around holding a giant trampoline. "Your husband called us and said it was to damaged to walk back through, so he is going to jump out the window onto the trampoline with your kid," the fireman explained.

Misty watched the window. She saw Ash! He dropped Jake onto the trampoline. Just as the toddler hit the trampoline, the house collapsed.

"Ash!" yelled Misty.

She finally found the strength to get up. She ran over to the rubble. Ash was buried under the debris. Misty started crying. A fireman walked over to her and handed her Jake. She stayed at the Poke'mon Center for the next few days. She got a call from Gary saying that by the time he got to Mahogany Town, it had been too late. The Rockets now controlled most of Johto.

The firemen brought in Growlithe to search for Ash and Pikachu, but all they found were Ash's five Poke'balls and a note that said "Give my Poke'mon to Jake." That was Ash's dying wish.  
Misty decided to move into Pallet Town with Ash's mom. They had lived there ever since.

Jake stopped drawing. He looked at his watch. It was 5:12. He was late for dinner.

He ran as fast as he could to the fence of the reservation. He called out Tauros to give him a boost over the gate, called him back, and made his way back to his house. He opened the door and tip-toed in.

"JACOB KETCHUM! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled his Mom, "YOU ARE LATE AGAIN! DID YOU SNEAK INTO PROF. OAK'S RESERVATION AGAIN"

"I was only drawing a picture of a field of"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE DRAWING A FIELD OF CELEBI! WHEN I TELL YOU AT TIME TO COME BACK, YOU COME BACK AT THAT TIME AND NOT A MINUTE LATER! YOU HEAR ME? You are just like your father!" Misty stated. "And Prof Oak told you not to go into that reservation! There are some dangerous Poke'mon in there!

"I had Typhlosion and Tauros," Jake replied.

He reached in his backpack and pulled out the picture of the Sunflora and handed it to his mom.

"Wow! Jake, you are getting better and better. Oh, and take that hat off, we are about to eat"

Jake removed his father's hat (which his father left with his mom when they moved to Johto. When they moved back, Ash's mom gave it to Jake) and revealed his jet-black hair. Jake took off his jacket and hung it up. In the kitchen, Jake's grandmother was setting the table with her Mr.Mime.

Jake and Misty walked in and sat down.

"So, Grandma, what's for dinner"

"Spaghetti!" she replied.

They ate silently. After dinner, Jake went upstairs to his room.

"You know it's been ten years," said Delilah.

"Yeah, I know," said Misty, with a tear coming to her eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A Rocket's World- Part Two 

The next day Jake woke up, got dressed, and walked downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast. After breakfast, he went into the living room and put on his hat and jacket. Then he said goodbye to his mom and grandma, and made his way off to school.

"Hey, Jake"

"Hey, Mike!" yelled Jake.

Mike ran over to Jake.

"I saw you sneaking into my dad's reservation again," said Mike.

"So? Some of those Poke'mon haven't seen a human since your dad's grandfather started that place!" replied Jake. The tall, brown haired boy didn't reply.

"Come on, man! I was only kidding!" Jake chuckled

"Yeah, I know"

He and Mike kept walking on towards the school. But something caught Jakes eye. A man, dressed in black seemed to following them from afar.

"Tauros! Go!" yelled Jake. Tauros appeared in a flash of red. "Jump on, Mike" Jake and Mike hopped on Tauros. "Tauros! Take us to the Earl's School for Poke'mon Trainers!" Jake yelled. Tauros started charging towards the school. Jake looked behind him. No black-dressed man was following them. Then he heard a faint voice say, "Go, Ponyta!" Jake told Tauros to go faster, but he wasn't fast enough. The man sped up on his Ponyta. Jake turned around and gave Tauros's Poke'ball to Mike.

"Here, take this!" said Jake, "When you get to school, return him to his Poke'ball and send him to my PC. I'll take care of this guy"

Mike nodded. Often Jake had been challenged to battles, for he had the Poke'mon of Ash Ketchum, the former Poke'mon League Champion of Hoen, Johto, and Kanto. Of course, Jake always won.

"Tauros! Stop!" he yelled. The bull Poke'mon came to a halt. "Listen to everything Mike says. I'll see you later"

Tauros snorted, let Jake off, and sped away again. Jake then looked at the man with the Ponyta, who had stop a few seconds after they did.

"So, you are Jake Ketchum. Thought you might be a few years older. Oh well. I came for a battle, but all I found was a runt!" said the black dressed man.

"We'll see about that. Go! Typhlosion!" Typhlosion appeared in a flash of light.

"Obviously, you've never fought a member of Team Rocket! Go! Muk"

"Team Rocket?"

"Muk! Sludge attack!" the Rocket ordered. The Muk sent a stream of toxic sludge at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Sunny Day" Typhlosion started glowing. Then, he sent a ball of fire into the sky. Jake took off his jacket. "Now, Typhlosion! Fire Blast" Flames started spurting from Typhlosion's mouth, directly at he Muk.

"Return, Muk! Go, Ponyta!" yelled the Rocket.

"Good job, Typhlosion. Now return! Go! Crawdaunt!" said Jake.

"A water Poke'mon? Don't you remember? Your Typhlosion used Sunny Day! He'll be useless!" laughed the Rocket.

"That can be altered. Crawdaunt! Rain Dance" The lobster-like Poke'mon started walking around in circles. Then faster. And faster still. Then he stopped walking and sent a geyser of water into the sky. It started raining. And hard. Jake put his jacket back on. "Now, Hydro Pump!" ordered Jake. Crawdaunt opened its big claw and sent out a horizontal geyser at Ponyta.

"Return, Ponyta! Go, Kingdra! Now your in for it"

"Whatever you say! Return, Crawdaunt!" said Jake, sarcastically. Then he pulled a helmet out of his backpack. "Go! Dewgong! Hail" Dewgong started spraying snow out of its mouth. Then balls of ice started falling from the sky. "Now! Ice ball!" yelled Jake. Dewgong grabbed some ice with its mouth, swallowed it, and regurgitated it, sending it flyingtowards the Kingdra. It hit the Poke'mon right in the head and broke, knocking it out cold. No pun intended.

"Return! That's it! Go, Dustox! Use Sleep Powder on the trainer!" yelled the Rocket.The bug Poke'mon flew over to Jake and spayed yellow powder on him.

"Return, Dewgo" The Poke'mon returned to its Poke'ball before Jake hit the floor.

Jake woke up in a dim lit room.

"Ah, so your awake!" said a voice in the shadows. Jake tried to reach for Typhlosion, but he was tied to the chair he was sitting in.

"Who are you?" he yelled, struggling to break free.

"My name is Giovanni. I am the leader of Team Rocket," said the man.

"So? Team Rocket is a bunch of thieves and liars! All you do is cause chaos!" yelled Jake.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your grandfather?" said Giovanni. "Yes. I am your father's father. And I have a proposition for you. I want you to become a Rocket Executive, one of the highest ranks in Team Rocket! A rank that takes years of loyal service to get, at the start of your Team Rocket career! So, what do you say"

"Not on your life. Even if you really were my grandfather, I wouldn't join you! Now let me go!" yelled Jake.

BOOM!

"Return, Onix! Swampert, Hydro Pump!" yelled a strange voice.

"Umbreon, Bite the ropes!" yelled another voice.

The ropes that tied him to the chair loosened, then broke. Jake stood up sent out Typhlosion. "Typhlosion, Take Down attack on that man!" he pointed to Giovanni. Typhlosion rammed into Giovanni, sending him into the wall and knocking him out. Then he turned on the people who broke in.

"Who are you?" asked Jake. An alarm stared going off.

"No time!" said the first person. "We need to get out of here before more Rockets come" All three of them (and their Poke'mon) ran through the passage they made. They made it out of ye building without anyone seeing them. When they got outside took a break.

"Who are you two?" Jake asked again.

"The name's Brock. And this is"

"Prof. Oak?" Jake said, stunned.

"For now just call me by my first name, Gary," said Prof. Oak.

"We need to get out of here!" said Brock, "Follow me" They walked into an alley.

"Do you have aFlying Poke'mon?" asked Gary.

"No," replied Jake, "but I can call Charizard!"

He took a metal whistle out of his pocket and blew in it. It didn't make a sound. But then, the great Fire Poke'mon flew overhead. "Charizard! Down here!" yelled Jake. The dragon-like Poke'mon landed right next to them.

"It's been a while since I've seen this Charizard. Didn't Ash leave it in the Charific Valley?" stated Brock.

"Wait, how do you know my father?" asked Jake.

"I traveled with him through three continents. I helped save this Charizard's flame from going out when he was a Charmander. Does he listen to you?"

"Yeah. All my Poke'mon do. Why?"

"You father lost in the Poke'mon League the first time he was in it because this Charizard fell asleep!" replied Brock. "No more time to chat. Let's go"

Gary nodded. "Go, Pidgeot"Gary got on Pidgeot, and Jake and Brock got on Charizard.

"Where are we supposed to go?" asked Jake.

"Pallet town!" said Brock. Charizard took off.

"My mom never said anything about you when she told me about my dad's adventures. Wait, were you the Gym Leader of Pewter City?" said Jake.

"Yup"

"My mom told me that my dad beat you with one Tackle Attack from his Butterfree"

"That's not exactly what happened. You see-"

"We're here!" yelled Gary.

"Why are we in the reservation?" asked Jake as he dismounted Charizard.

"This is where your father's secret base is," said Gary.

"Secret Base? Oh, I remember learning that if you Poke'mon knows Secret Power then you can make a Secret Base at certain places. And what do you mean by-" said Jake.

"Aha! Here it is!" said Brock as he picked up a chain that was nailed into the ground. "Guys, come here and help me pull this open" All three of them started pulling on the chain. A large chunk of ground came up and revealed a stairway. They went down the stairs into a hallway, lit by lights hanging from the ceiling. At the end off the hallway an opening to a bigger room. There were many people sitting at a table in it. Including…

"Mom? Grandma?" yelled Jake.

"Oh, Jake I was so worried! When they said that Team Rocket had kidnapped you, oh! I was so worried," said Jake's mom, while hugging him.

"Whoa! Misty! Don't strangle him!" said Brock.

"Who are all these people?" asked Jake. One of the people stepped forward and held out his hand for Jake to shake it. "My name is Lance. Former Poke'mon League Champion."

Then a woman stood up and said, "My name is Jessie"

The man next to her introduced himself to Jake as James. Then next to him was-

"A talking Meowth"

"That is everyone's reaction when they first meet me. I've gotten used to it," said the Meowth.

"So, what are you guys? Some kind of chess club?" asked Jake.

"I've been asking them that since they brought us here!" yelled Jake's mom.

"I guess you could call us a Team Rocket Rebellion," a voice said from the doorway at the end of the room.

"Ash?" said Misty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Hello! This was my first fanfic, and I just put it onto I wrote it throughout 2004- early 2005, and have seven chapters written. I am currently working on the eighth. It seems a little childish to me now, but you can't change time. And now its time for me to stop blathering on like an idiot. I tweaked this chapter a bit, but if you want to read it in its original glory,all seven chapters are on the Poke'mon most of the author's notes in any of the chapters are old, so just ignore them. Onto the story!

A R.ocket's World- Part 3 By Bulbafreak9000

"Ash?" said Misty.Ash walked out of the doorway. "Ash! It is you!" Misty ran over to Ash and embraced him tightly. Jake just stood there, dumbfounded. His dad had been right here, his whole life. Why hadn't he shown himself to him? Why did he make him have to go through ten years of his life thinking his father was dead? Why?

"Oh, Ash! I missed you so much!" said Misty.

"I missed you too, Mist," said Ash.

"Aww! That's so cute!" screeched Jessie.

"I guess now nobody is wondering anymore why we're here," said James.

"Shut up, James! You're ruining the moment!" yelled Jessie.

"Ash! How did you survive? A house fell on you!" said Misty.

"Well, if you look over Samuel Oak's old records, it says that my Bulbasaur once escaped a boulder falling on him by using dig, an attack he usually wouldn't use. That's what happened. Pikachu used teleport to get us out of there." Misty let go of him.

"What's with those guys?" she asked as she turned to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"They're spies. They became Giovanni's most trusted agents after he thought I was gone. They became the best Poke'mon thieves in Team Rocket. I let Brock leak out a little info about us to Team Rocket, and Giovanni sent them on an under cover job. They came hear and said that they knew what we were doing and they wanted in. Of course they were in some tacky costume, but we knew who they were. We let them in, then like an idiot, they pulled of their costumes and said their motto, then Lance sent out one of his Dragonites and they started to cooperate. Gary sent out his Espeon to use Mind Reader, and found out that Giovanni had all his agents were under mind control from an Alakazam. Espeon was able to break the bind on the minds of these three. They then joined us for real, but kept pretending they were part of Team Rocket"

Jake snapped back into reality. "So, what, now that we know your alive everything is supposed to be okay? Just like everything never happened? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Jake.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"OH, YEAH! YOU DID A FINE JOB! LETTING YOUR SON GROW UP BEING CHALLENGED BY WANNABE TRAINERS JUST BECAUSE HE HAS SOME FAMOUS POKE'MON! THEN LETTING HIM GET KIDNAPPED BY SOME JERK WHO CLAIMS HE IS YOUR GRANDFATHER! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY PEOPLE SAY YOUR SOME HERO, 'CAUSE IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE A COWARD"

"Look, you don't know the whole story-"

"OH, YEAH! IT MUST HAVE BEEN FUN HIDING AWAY UNDERGROUND WHILE EVERYONE YOU KNOW THINKS YOU'RE DEAD! FORGET YOU! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Jake started walking to the door. Ash ran in front of him."Get out of my way," said Jake.

"Not until you hear what I have to say!"

"I don't care what you have to say! Leave me alone! You've done it for ten years, so you can probably do it again" Jake pushed him out of the way and ran out the door. He jumped on Charizard and flew away before Ash could catch up. Misty ran up to Ash.

"Don't worry, Ash. He's just a little shaken up," said Misty.

"I'm starting to think he's right," replied Ash.

Jake landed on Route 12, deciding that it might cause a disturbance if he landed in Vermilion. He dismounted Charizard.

"Good job, Charizard. You can go if you want," said Jake.Charizard roared and flew away. Jake started walking towards Vermilion City. He knew that Giovanni was probably looking for him, and he didn't know about his father. He decided that he was going to by a boat ticket with his Poke'mon battle winnings and go to Orre, the only region that doesn't know who he, or his dad, is. As he walked into the busy city, he spotted the man in black that had kidnapped him. Jake started to panic. He knew he couldn't be discovered. Just then, he spotted a large sign that said "Vermilion Docks"

There was only one boat in the dock. On it were the words S.S. Agate. Jake saw some sailors loading crates onto the boat.

"Hey!" yelled Jake. "Where is this boat going"

"Orre!" replied one of the sailors. Jake ran up to them. "What do you want, kid? This ain't no cruise ship!" said one of the sailors.

"I wanted to know if I could come with you guys to Orre. I'll pay you back for anything I use," said Jake.

"Sure, why not kid. But you gotta help us load this stuff onto the boat"

"Thanks. I really need to get to Orre. Alright. Go, Typhlosion"Typhlosion appeared with a red flash.

"Nice Poke'mon, kid. Okay, just grab some boxes and follow me," said the sailor.

Meanwhile, back at the secret base Misty was getting worried.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" she yelled.

"We looked everywhere!" said Brock. "We can't find him"

"Bad news," said James, as he, Jessie, and Meowth walked in. "We just came back from the Kanto Rocket HQ. Jake made Giovanni's black list. I thought he was nice to his family members. He is always nicer to Jessie than me"

"It isn't because he's my uncle, bonehead!" said Jessie. "It was because I am a better agent then you in his eyes"

"I think the keywords there were 'in his eyes.' Anyway, why are we fighting about this? We don't work for him anymore, sorta," said Meowth. Misty looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:00. Everyone started to go home. First Brock, then Lance, then Jessie, James, and Meowth. Finally Gary left. It was only Ash, Misty, and Delilah left.

"You guys should get some sleep. Team Rocket is probably looking for you, too, so you can stay here." said Ash.

"Thank you, Ash." said his mom.

"I think I'll wait a little longer," said Misty.

"Alright. Let's go, Mom" Ash and Delilah walked through a door at the other end of the room.

"Oh, Jake, I hope you're alright," whispered Misty.

"Here's your cabin," said the sailor.

"Thanks," said Jake.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" asked the man.

"Jake. What's yours"

"My friends call me Samuel"

"See ya tomorrow morning," said Jake.

"Tomorrow morning at 5:00, you mean. Better get some sleep, it is already 9:00." Samuel laughed. Samuel walked out of the room. Jake threw his book bag into the corner and laid down to go to sleep. No sooner had his head reached the pillow had he fallen asleep.

He had a weird dream that night. He was riding on one of his Tauros when an Absol ran out in front of them. It growled and tackled Tauros. Tauros reared back and Jake fell off. Then he was dragged away two Team Rocket members. He was placed in front of Giovanni, who smiled and helped him up, then pushed him down into a hole. Jake landed on his back. He stood up and his father was in front of him. He pushed his father down and ran away. He stopped and suddenly he was in a plain white room. His mom was sitting on the floor, crying. Misty vanished in thin air and the room began to fill with water. When it was halfway filled, Samuel floated by on a boat and lifted Jake on. Ash, Misty, and Delilah are also on the boat. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the Absol appears and knocks Ash off the ship first. Then Misty and Delilah, and finally Samuel. The Absol stands up on two legs and starts laughing manically. Jake notices a zipper on its stomach. He unzips it and the Absol skin falls off, revealing another Jake. The Jake that was in the Absol costume pushed the other Jake overboard. Then Jake woke up.

"Who! That was weird," he said to himself. He looked at the clock. It was 4:45. He decided to get dressed. Right as he finished, Samuel walked in.

"I see your already up," he said. "Well, come on. Breakfast is starting. We'll be at Agate Village by noon"

As they walked down the hall, Jake thought about his dream. "What was with that Absol?" he thought. "And the end, what happened… No! it was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. "They turned a left and walked into a big room. It had about thirty table, all of which were filled with sailors, except a small one in the corner of the room.

"That's our table, right there in the back," said Samuel. "Let's get our food first"They walked up to a counter on the side of the room. Samuel got two orders of bacon, and Jake got some eggs. As they were walking over to the table, Jake thought of something.

"Hey, Samuel, I thought all sailors said 'Aye' and 'Arg' all the time"

"That's a stereotype. Were not all like that"

"Oh"

After breakfast, Samuel let Jake use his fishing rod and they went fishing. All he caught was a Magikarp, which he let go.

As the ship pulled into the harbor, Jake wondered what he was going to do now. Maybe he could try to start a gym. Or maybe he could compete in the tournaments at the coliseums. As he said goodbye to Samuel and walked off the boat, he looked around. Lots of people, a Poke'mon Center, a Poke'mart, it looked almost like Lavender Town, except no tower.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: This chapter isn't one of my favorites, now I actually find it pretty stupid. I could take this chapter out and nothing would happen. I was getting desprite for reveiws by this point.

A Rocket's World- Part 4  
Disclaimer- I forgot to put these on the others, but I do not own Poke'mon (duh.) Do not sue me for using their Characters, because all I have is a Walmart gift card for $25. Also I am too young to go to prison.

NOTE: please review. I can only improve with constructive criticism or praise and please no major cussing.

Jake walked through the town, looking for a Poke'mon Center. He started walking across an old bridge when he spotted it. He started running towards it, and the bridge gave out. As he fell, he looked down. There was a raging stream, and at the end of it, a waterfall. Just as he thought all hope was lost, something grabbed hold of his shirt collar. They landed in the water and the creature pulled Jake to safety.

Jake stood up and turned around. There was a black and yellow Manectric. It barked. "Did you save me? Well, thanks," said Jake.

"Manectric! Get over here!" yelled someone at the top of the cliff. It whimpered. It started walking away with its tail between its legs. Jake followed it. It walked to a steep slope and turned around. It looked at a cave near the slope. Then it started up. When they got to the top, the man grabbed the Poke'mon by the skin on the back of its neck. "What kind of Poke'mon are you! Wondering away from me, why I never! Okay, back in your Poke'ball" The Manectric shook its head. "I said get in there" The Poke'mon whimpered and went in its Poke'ball. Then the man turned to Jake.

"Hello! My name is Allen," said the man. "Sorry if my Manectric caused you any trouble. He's always getting into trouble"

"Caused trouble? He saved my life!" said Jake A twinkle came to the mans eye.

"Then would you be interested in buying him"

"What?" asked Jake.

"Buying him. I have no use for him, you like him, and he is a rare special-colored Poke'mon. How about it"

Jake thought for a second. He still had a lot of money, and it seemed like a good Poke'mon. Plus he didn't have an electric Poke'mon in his party. "I'll take him!" said Jake. Jake paid the Allen and Allen handed over the Poke'ball. The Poke'ball itself was quite strange. Instead of red and white, it was purple and white with two pink circles on the sides and a pink "M" in the middle of them. Jake walked to the Poke'mon Center. He went up to the counter and got a room to sleep in for the night. "Alright, this is room 48," he said as he unlocked the door. It was basic. A bed, a nightstand, a TV, and a bathroom. He set his book bag on the bed and turned on the TV.

"Team Rocket is now taking over Kanto," the news lady said. "As you can see behind me, this barren patch is what is left of the Safari Zone, after Team Rocket members caught all the Poke'mon and burned it down. Breaking news, Team Rocket is now in Celadon City. Anyone in this area should evacuate now. Just like Johto, Kanto will soon be under control of Team Rocket's notorious leader, Giovanni Ketchum. If things keep going in this direction, we may soon be living in a Rocket's world. I'm Cecilia Cash, signing off."

Jake was dumbfounded. Just as he got out, they started attacking. He was no better than his father, hiding from his problems. He ran knowing Giovanni was looking for him. Next would probably be Hoen, or Orre even. Those Rocket members are probably looking for him, along with their conquest of world domination. He had three choices, give up, keep running, or take action. He chose taking action.

He got a good night's rest and healed his Poke'mon. Then he ran to the docks. Samuel's boat was already gone. All the boats were gone. He had one option.

"Go, Dewgong" The seal-like Poke'mon appeared in a red flash. Jake grabbed onto its neck and told it to jump into the water. "First stop, Johto. Specifically Olivine City." said Jake.Dewgong started swimming as fast as he could. When they were finally out of Orre's waters, Dewgong fainted. It returned to its Poke'ball and Jake started sinking, and everything went black. When Jake woke up, he found himself on a beach. He stood up and looked at the ocean. A great white and blue bird was flying away.

The bird turned its head around and said, "Good luck, son of the Chosen One. Just like your father, the fate of the world is on your shoulders"

Jake watched it fly away, then looked around the beach. There was a giant, burned tower, with large letters that said "Johto Trainer's Tower." He was on a beach near Olivine City. Just as he suspected, he was right next to Olivine City. As he walked around, he saw many Rocket members with Houndooms and Houndours. He then saw a giant tower with a giant "R" on it.

"Whoa! This must be Team Rocket's main headquarters." said Jake. He looked at the very top. It seemed more like an old lighthouse than a headquarters for an evil organization. He knew he couldn't just walk inside. There was probably two hundred Rockets in there. And at least one of them would probably recognize him. He had to see inside. He needed to get help. Then he felt his eyes get heavy. A golden dust surrounded him. He fell to the ground.

He woke up in a daze.

"Man! How many times am I going to get knocked unconscious in this story?" said Jake. He looked around. He seemed to be in another secret base.

"Finally! He woke up!" said a boy, his voice sounding as though he was around seventeen. "I think you overdid it, May"

"Shut up, Max!" said a woman, "Hello, I'm May, and this is"

"Let me guess," said Jake, " this is the Johto Team Rocket Rebellion secret base"

"Sounds like he hit the nail on the head," said the boy. "I'm Max"

"Wait, my mom said my dad trained with two people by that name in Hoenn, when they went their separate ways for about a year." said Jake, "And if you're them, why are you in the Johto Rebellion?"

Sorry this one is so short. I haven't had much time to work on it. I'm hoping to update at least once more this month, if schoolwork permits (seventh grade is hard!) Next part may be the last. Its getting hard to think. Have a Happy Thanksgiving.


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Ah, yes, Part Five. One of the bigger cliff-hangers. reads fic over I need to be more descriptive. I still want reveiws, even though this chapter is past its prime. To the fic.

A Rocket's World -Part Five  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters in my stories are not mine. Please do not sue. I only have $6.50.

Review good. No review Bad

"Why are you in the Johto Rebellion?" asked Jake.

"Well," said May, " I got bored in Hoen and decided to come here to Johto, not having heard of what had happened, where I was captured by Rockets, busted out by Lance, and convinced to start a Johto Rebellion and save you"

"So does that mean you'll help me take down Team Rocket?" asked Jake.

"Wait a minute," said May, looking on a computer, "Where in the other parts of this fanfic does it say you decided to take down the Rockets"

"You have to read between the lines, May," said Max.

"Whatever! Will you help me or not!" said Jake.

"Um… well, uh, well... sure why not," said May.

"You weren't about to do something without us, were you?" said a voice in a doorway. Two men walked through it. "Bruno! Steven! Your back!" said May.

"What were you saying?" asked Bruno.

"Bruno, Steven, this is Jake." said Max. " Vice-versa. Jake had an idea to take down Team Rocket's hideout, which we have been trying to do for ten years"

"Yes, but we've never taken a direct approach!" said May.

"We'd need a Poke'mon army!" said Steven.

"I have an idea!" said Jake. "May, do you know the Kanto Rebellion's phone number"

"Yup"

"Good. Tell them to teleport here. Do you guys have a PC"

"Yeah" said Steven. "Over there. We can take out an unlimited amount of Poke'mon"

"Good" Jake walked over to the PC and started typing, as May walked into the other room. Max looked over his shoulder.

"Watcha doing?" asked Max.

"Withdrawing an army!" said Jake Suddenly a large pile of Poke'balls appeared. "I got my Sceptile, Snorlax, and all my other Poke'mon, including my thirty or something Tauros." said Jake. "Help me get them into my backpack"

May walked into the room. "They'll be here any… never mind" The Kanto Rebellion appeared in the middle of the room, including Jake's mon and his grandmother. Ash walked forward.

"May, what is so important?" he asked.

"Well, we have an idea to take down Team Rocket once and for all. First we need all our Poke'mon out, and we storm they're hideout." explained May. She pulled out a map and put it on a table. "Here is a detailed map of they're hideout. We'll have Steven and Bruno go in first and take out the guards at the entrance. They'll stay there while the rest of us get to the stairs. On the second floor Jessie and I will use our Beautify and Dustox to put those guards to sleep. Then the rest of you guys go to floor three. That's where Jake's Tauros army comes in"

"Jake is here?" said Misty.

"Yeah, this was his plan in the first place. Well, actually it was his idea to take them head on, but the rest was my genius!" said May.

"Or absence of it," said Max.

"WHERE IS HE!" yelled Misty.

"Over there!" pointed May. "At the PC"

Misty ran over to him and hugged him. "Jake, don't ever do that again"

"Mom," said Jake," I'm alright. I've been knocked out a few times, but I'm alright"

"Your father and I were so worried!" said Misty.

"I doubt that," Jake muttered.

"Look, your father explained everything to me. We would have been in danger if anyone had found out"

"You were in danger anyway, and you still are" Misty turned around. Ash was standing there.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"There are hundreds of Rockets in there. We all know what they are capable of. We need you two to stay here"

"No way," said Jake. "I have a score to settle too. I was knocked out, kidnapped, and tied up. I'm going"

"Listen, Jake"

"Um… actually we need him, Ash," interrupted May.

"Huh?" "You see, we need his Dewgong to freeze any locks"

"Wait, are you telling me I'm the only one with an ice-type Poke'mon?" asked Jake.

"Pretty much"

"What about my Glalie?"

"Gave it to Lorelei for training" blurted Bruno.

"That's funny," said Ash, " I never remember catching a Dewgong"

"I got it from Aunt Lily." said Jake.

"We need to get to bed," said May. " Tomorrow is going to be big"  
May, Max, Steven, and Bruno showed them to the guest rooms. Jake had to share a room with James, Meowth, and Gary.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yawned James, as he and Meowth walked into the main room. "I slept like a Snorlax last night!"

"You snored like one too," said Meowth.

"Where's Jessie?" asked James.

"Still sleeping!" said May. She had giant bags under her eyes.

"Another victim Jessie's complaining," said Meowth, "What was it this time, how the bed was too hard?"

"No," answered May, "To soft"

Jake walked into the room holding his hands in the air. "Guys, I think we got a problem"

Behind him were three Rockets and their Houndoom. "Everyone, put their hands in the air!" said one of them. Jake recognized him as the man who kidnapped him. The three walked into the room. A shadowy figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on the one in the middle, then punched out the two others. Just then Bruno walked into the room.

"Oh, Hitmonchan, what are you doing out of your Poke'ball?" The human-shaped Poke'mon grunted. Bruno looked down at the knocked-out Rockets. "Nice job, Hitmonchan. Next tome leave one conscious so we can interrogate him. Wait, Team Rocket was here, so they know we are here… so… HOLY CRAP!"

Brock into the room. "Hey, guys, there a whole lot of Rockets and Houndoom outside. This would be a good time for any suggestions"

"I've got an idea!" said Jake. He ran to his room and grabbed his whistle. He ran to the entrance and blew it. Suddenly his Charizard appeared from the sky. Jake ordered it to use Iron Tail. The great dragon landed and started knocking the Rockets out of the way. Then Jake sent out a few of his Tauros and told them to use Headbutt. One of the Rockets sent out a Dustox and put Charizard and the Tauros asleep, along with a few of the other Rockets accidentally. Jake heard a Rocket yell

"Take Down!" and a Houndoom lunged at Jake.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Part 6, which is ever so close to the awesome Part 7, in which I give a large plot turn. Part 6 is probably one of the more stupid chapters, with at least two Beach Boys references. At least I got past my writers block. Heh, by the time this was written I didn't even have enough inspiration to write an author's note. Sad... Now, on to the fic! Oh, and I know I replaced Umbreon with Espeon, I'm hoping you all thought he had both.

Disclaimer- I don't own Poke'mon.

A Rocket's World- Part Six

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Jake yelled, as the Houndoom lunged at him. There was a bright purple flash and a bunch of barks. When Jake opened his eyes, he saw Manectric had pinned down the Houndoom. "Your good at that." said Jake. Manectric barked happily. "Alright," he said "I'm tired of this. Go Muk! Smokescreen!" The blob-like Poke'mon came out of its Poke'ball and shot smoke out of its mouth. The Rocket's breathed in the smog and fainted. Jake woke up Charizard, who flew away, recalled his Poke'mon, and ran back inside. "They're all out cold" he told them " We need to get out of here now"

"I've got an idea." said Gary "Everyone in the middle of the room. Good. Go, Espeon! Teleport!" Espeon appeared and transported all of them to a field outside of Mahogany Town.

"Why are we here?" asked James.

"Mount Mortar." Gary responded.

"And..."

"Do I have to explain everything?"

"Well, someone has to, or else the readers will get confused." replied Meowth. Gary sighed.

"We're here to find Bruno's two apprentices, Kyo and Brawly"

"Wasn't he a Hoen gym leader?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, but Kyo convinced him to help guard this cave." said Bruno.

"Why's this cave so special?" asked Jessie.

"It's the biggest congregation of Machop, Machoke, and Machamp in the world." replied Bruno.

"Oh." said Jessie.

They found the cave and entered. Ash reached into his backpack and Pikachu popped his head out.  
"Pikachu, get me Elekid's Poke'ball." The electric rodent squeaked and started digging in Ash's backpack.

"I thought you gave me all of your Poke'mon." said Jake.

"I caught some more." said Ash, as Pikachu handed him a Poke'ball. "Go, Elekid! Use Flash" The Poke'mon came out of its Poke'ball growled. Then a yellow light started coming out of its fur.

"Do you have to yell every time you throw a Poke'ball?" asked Max.

"Its for dramatic affect. Every trainer knows that." said Ash.

"Even I knew that." said Meowth.

"Can we go?" asked Lance.

"Wait a minute." said Bruno. "Go, Machamp!" the Poke'mon appeared with a flash. "This Machamp knows every tunnel in this cave. In fact, I caught him here. Whatever. Machamp, lead us to the training grounds" The Poke'mon grunted and started walking.

"Wait, why do we need those other guys?" asked James "We already have like, twenty people. And what about those plans we were discussing in the fifth chapter?"

"If you had been listening when I was explaining it," said May, "everyone thought my plan was to complicated so we decided just to get all the people we could. Duh"

"Oh, uh, I knew that!" replied James, "but I, um, was asking for the readers"

"Sure" said Max.

"Here we are." said Bruno. There was a big Poke'mon arena and two people were battling. One was using a Hariyama, and the other was using a Tyrogue. Bruno ran up to one of them and told him to stop the battle. The two recalled they're Poke'mon. Bruno started talking to them. Jake was to far away to here them. Bruno pointed at them, and the three started laughing, then walked towards us.

"Kyo and Brawly are in." said Bruno.

"What were you guys laughing about?" asked Jake.

"Inside joke. Let's go"They started to navigate back through the cave, when they heard a noise.

"What was that?" May trembled.

"Don't know." said Kyo. "Could be a Machoke"  
"Can we just get out of here?" stated May "This place is giving me the creeps"

"I agree." said Gary. "Go, Espeon! Teleport" Espeon came out of its Poke'ball and teleported them out of the cave.

"Hey, wait a minute!" said Jesse "Why couldn't we have done that to get through the cave in the first place"

"You know," said Gary "I never thought of that. Oh well"

"Some professer..."

"So… what do we do now?" asked May.

"We could sing a song!" replied James. "Ba, Ba, Ba, Ba, Babaran. Ba, Ba..."Everyone started staring at him. "Or we could do something else"

"So, should we go attack Team Rocket now or something?" asked Jake.

"Don't worry" said a deep voice from behind them. "We've come to you" Everyone turned around. A man in a black suit and an army of Rockets were behind them.

"Giovanni!" said Ash.

"Well, son, long time no see." he said. "You might as well just give up now! We greatly outnumber you"

"Yeah right!" yelled Jake.

"Fine! Rockets, send out your Poke'mon!" yelled Giovanni. At that moment, hundreds of Houndoom, Golbat, and Raticate appeared with a blinding red flash.

"Go, Tauros!" yelled Jake as he flung all of his Poke'balls out of his backpack. Immediately everyone else got the idea. They all sent out they're Poke'mon.

"Swampert, use Hydropump!" yelled Brock. And so the battle began. One Poke'mon fainting (not dying) after another. The Rocket's had them outnumbered about twelve to one. Yet the Resistance seemed to be winning. At last the last Houndoom fell. It was over. Jake looked around. Most of the Resistance's Poke'mon were still standing, except James' and Jessie's. They all withdrew their Poke'mon.

"Why do our Poke'mon always faint?" asked James.

"I wish I knew!" said Meowth.

"Where were you?" asked Jessie.

"Hiding under a rock." replied Meowth.

"It is sad." said Giovanni. "You three could have been the best Executives in Team Rocket"

"Giovanni, give up." said Ash. "We've defeated all of Team Rocket"

"Oh, yeah! Take this!" yelled Giovanni as he pulled a remote out of his pocket. There was one big, red button on it. Giovanni pressed it. The ground started to shake. Suddenly a giant robot Nidoking burst out of the ground. Giovanni climbed into the mechanism.

"Now you shall taste my wrath!" he yelled. Then he pressed a button inside it. A rocket shot at the ground in front of Ash and Jake. They flew off with a twinkle.

"Wow." said Meowth. "I thought we were the only ones who blasted off"

"JAKE! ASH!" yelled Misty. "Why?"

"This has gone on long enough." said Lance. "Dragonite! Use Dragon Claw on that metal monstrosity!"The great dragon flew towards the robot and with one swipe with its mighty claw, it fell to pieces. Kyo and Brawly sent their Poke'mon to grab Giovanni. He had completely lost his sanity.

"Heh, heh, heh! You'll all pay! You'll see! You'll all pay! It shall become a Rocket's World"

"Hey, guys, call the Jennys and Joys! We'll need someone to heal these Poke'mon." yelled Steven.

"Jennys! Joys!" said Brock.

"You'd think he'd stop by now." said Max.

Meanwhile, May and Jessie were trying to comfort Misty.

"Don't worry Misty." said May. "I'm sure they're alright"

"Yeah!" said Jessie. "We've blasted off hundreds of times. And we're alright"

"Now I've lost both of them!" sobbed Misty.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Silver Mountains...

Jake slowly awakened. "Crap, not again!" he muttered.He looked around. He saw his dad lying out cold on the ground. He walked over to him and checked his pulse. It was normal. He then saw a lake about a hundred feet away. He walked over and took a drink.

The end…so far. I stayed up to 2:30 in the morning finishing it. I think I might make a sequel to this, starting from this point. But for now, I'm working on something else. Please review.

NOTE: I was going to make this the last chapter, and makea sequal to it, but I decided to just continue on from here. This was the last of the stupid chapters (4,5, & 6) and next is chapter 7, which was written about four, five months after chapter 6. I had gotten to be a better writer by then, but its still not my best. Also, in reveiws, send me in names for what you think the chapters should be called!


	7. Chapter 7

NEW NOTE: I've had this document in my account for at least a year, and I'm intending to finish it tonight. The not under this one is a year old as well. I don't even have part 8 written yet, but I'm planning to get it done soon. Sorry for the delay! ;o

NOTE: Ah, yes, the best chapter (so far) of A Rocket's World. Its still a little corny, but it isn't as bad as 4,5, or 6. This is where I introduce the "Chosen One" part of the fic. Now, onto the fic!

Author's note: screw it. I'm writing another part. Oh, and I don't own Poke'mon.Also I like reviews and money. And you may have noticed a "J" on my other chapters. That's supposed to be a smiley face. I guess it messed it up when I changed them from wps. to txt.

A Rocket's World-Part 7

Ash started to stir. Jake splashed some water on him.

"Err," groaned Ash. "Where are we"

"I'd say either the Silver Mountains or the Himalayas." said Jake, sarcastically.

"You alright?" asked Ash.

"Yeah." Pikachu crawled out of Ash's backpack. It started sniffing the air.  
Jake pulled the whistle out of his pocket and started blowing it.

"Jake, NO!" yelled Ash, as he dived to grab it, but missed.

"What? I'm calling Charizard to get us out of here." Jake replied, and blew harder. A loud growling came from a rock on the other side of the lake."There he is now. Hey, Charizard, over here!"

A large figure came from behind the rock, but it wasn't Charizard. At first, Jake couldn't tell what it was, then it became clear. It was BIG and bear-like.  
"Holy crap!" yelled Jake. "Its an Ursaring!"

"I was about to tell you that Ursaring are usually in mountainous places like this." Ash told him.

"Who cares?" yelled Jake, as he dodged a Hyper Beam "Run for it!"Ash grabbed Pikachu and the two turned around and ran as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, in Mahogany Town Penitentiary…

"Come this way, ladies," said the guard, as he guided Misty and Delilah to Giovanni's cell. Misty looked at her mother-in-law. She seemed to be crying. The guard stopped in front of a window. The two looked inside. It was padded with cushions, and there was a man in a straitjacket sitting in the corner mumbling to himself. "I'll come get you later," said the guard, as he walked away. Misty looked closer at the man. He was a mess. His hair was out of place, he had stuff on his face (no rhyme intended), and he was squirming around, trying to get loose.

"He wasn't always evil" said Delilah, with tears streaming down her face "He was romantic, sweet, and a model citizen. He had a dream of making the world safer for people. He spent endless nights studying Poke'balls, trying to make them safer, and harder to steal. But somehow he changed. It was about the time we moved to Pallet Town. I had just had Ash. Giovanni decided to go off and start a company that would produce Poke'balls. He would call it Rocket Co. He left, then about four days later he called me from Viridian City, and that was the last time I talked to him." Giovanni broke out in laughter for no apparent reason.

Jake sat down on a large rock, after he and Ash had finally lost the Ursaring. "All I need is some Feraligatorade and this would be like that time I played football with Snorlax." said Ash.

"Hey, uh, Dad. I'm, uh, sorry for what I said." said Jake. "I had had a bad day, you know, and…

"Its alright." said Ash. "But you kind of had it easier than me. I found out my dad was alive and the leader of Team Rocket"

"One thing. Why would you play football with a Snorlax?" asked Jake.

"Long story. You see," started Ash. But before he could tell his story, they heard a loud squawk.

"What was that?" asked Jake. Suddenly, something shot into the sky. A large bird, with rainbow colored feathers.

"Its Ho-oh! Something must be wrong!We need tofollow it!" said Ash.

"Why?"

"Cause I have to. You know, the 'chosen one' thing"

"Fine. Lets go." said Jake. Just then, Jake had an idea. "Go, Tauros"Two Tauros appeared from their Poke'balls with a red flash.

"Great idea!" complimented Ash.

"Duh! I had it!" stated Jake.The two climbed on the Poke'mon and took off after Ho-oh, who waited up for them. It seemed to be heading for the top of a very tall, steep mountain. When they came to the foot of it, Jake recalled the Tauros.

"Go, Ariados!" yelled Ash. The Red spider-like Poke'mon appeared with another red flash. "Wrap a web around our waists, then secure them to yourself. Next, climb up the mountain." The Poke'mon wrapped its webs around them and, after making sure they were ready, started climbing. Halfway up, Jake got bored and challenged his dad to Rock, Paper, Scissors. He won.

"I never got the point of that game. I piece of paper can't beat a rock. Rock, Scissors, Dynamite is what it should be." stated Ash.

"Why dynamite?"

"Dynamite blows up rock, rock crushes scissors, and scissors cuts the little string thing you use to light it"

"Makes sense. Look, we're here." said Jake, as he saw Ariados pull itself up onto a ledge. It struggle to pull Ash and Jake up, but eventually did. They were right in front of a cave. They broke the web and look at the scenery.

"The great outdoors. Nothing like it." said Ash. "Alright, enough of that. I think Ho-oh went into this cave"

Walking into the cave, Jake noticed that there were no Zubat. "That can't be a good sign. Caves always have Zubat. Its like a rule." thought Jake "Every cave I can think of has Zubat. Except Silver Cave, I think that only has Golbat. Hey, look, a light"

Ash looked at Jake and he nodded. They walked through the bright light. Jake couldn't believe what he saw. Barren land, as far as the eye could see. "This land, its so gaunt. And there aren't any Poke'mon!" exclaimed Ash.

"Gaunt? What are you, a vocab book?" asked Jake. Suddenly, they heard the loud squawk again. They saw a bright flash, and Ho-oh landed right in front of them. It squawked again, and two more Poke'mon appeared in a bright light.

"Hello, Chosen One." said one of the Poke'mon.

"Lugia? Ho-oh?" question Ash, as he tried to figure all of it out. "Suicune? What are you doing here? And what happened here"

"We are here for your help." said Lugia. "Long ago, this was a beautiful meadow, filled with Poke'mon and Humans. It was paradise. Neither people nor Poke'mon needed to fight. There were no Poke'balls, stadiums, or gyms. But one day that all changed. The Rockettiations(Pronuciation: Rock-et-tee-a-she-ons), Human outsiders who wanted nothing but power, invaded. They burned the vegetation, captured the Poke'mon in those things that you call 'Poke'balls' and took over. When Ho-oh, saw this, he was outraged." The phoenix-like Poke'mon snorted. "He called together the other Legendary Poke'mon. Celebi, the Poke'mon of time, Mew, the Poke'mon of Birth, Moltres, Poke'mon of Fire, Articuno, Poke'mon of Ice, Zapdos, Poke'mon of Lightening, Kyogre, Poke'mon of Water, Groudon, Poke'mon of Soil, Deoxys, Poke'mon of Space, Rayquaza, Poke'mon of the Sky, Jirachi, Poke'mon of Stars, and myself, Poke'mon of the Ocean. He also called the Demi-legendaries, the Regi, the Poke'mon of the Earth, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, Poke'mon of elements, and Latios and Latias, the Poke'mon of Intelligence.

"Each of us called other Poke'mon to help, and we declared war on the Rockettiations. For many years we fought, thinking we had won. Yet the Rockettiations had a secret weapon. The Gargoyle Poke'mon. Extremely strong Poke'mon, such as Tyranitar, or Typhlosion, only more Powerful, and winged. We legendaries were the only ones who could take them. Soon, it was only us against an army. We begged Mew to create other Gargoyle Poke'mon, for our side. He said he would never create abominations like that just for war. But something horrible changed his mind"

"What was it?" asked Ash.

"Five of the Legendary Poke'mon, Deoxys, the Regis, and Groudon went over to their side. They were somehow made into Gargoyle Poke'mon. Out of desperation, Mew agreed.

"He gathered the DNA of 189 Poke'mon, and chose very few to make into Gargoyle Poke'mon. The first one he created was a winged Diglett. It didn't work so well. Next was a winged Ralts and a winged Staryu. A little better, but not strong enough. Next he made a winged Armaldo, Loudred, Sealeo, and Swalot. That helped somewhat, but still no enough. We pushed him harder to make stronger Poke'mon. Finally, he made Gargoyle Venusaur, Gengar, Golem, Raichu, and Meganium. Mew's Gargoyle Poke'mon were stronger than the Rockettiations, but not the Legendary Gargoyles.

"We knew the war had to stop, for if we continued, the planet would be destroyed. Ho-oh begged Mew to create one more Gargoyle Poke'mon, with the DNA of himself and Mew. Mew agreed, as long as all the gargoyle Poke'mon were locked in the earth, never to be released again. He called it 'Ultamew'. He was the strongest Poke'mon ever to live. But at first, he was not a Gargoyle Poke'mon. He was white with a purple tail, and had an advanced brain, so he could translate his feelings into Human talk, such as I do. He didn't want to fight, yet accepted his destiny. Mew paid a price for creating a Poke'mon that strong. He could no longer create new species of Poke'mon, and he could no longer use DNA to create any kind of Poke'mon. it had to be done by breeding from then on.

"When we first sent him out into battle, he was merciless, as though his conscience disappeared. He took down the Gargoyle Poke'mon, one by one, Locking them away, each in a different place so they would not be summoned together again. He even went as far as locking the Gargoyles Mew had created away. Finally, it was just the Legendary Gargoyles left. It was a great, terrible battle, between the legendary Gargoyles and a select few of Legendaries and Ultamew. These legendaries were myself, Ho-oh, Mew, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, and Celebi. It was two against one, except for Ultamew, who was fighting against Gargoyle Deoxys by himself. After the other four were destroyed, it was those two who were left. Ultamew placed a strong barrier around the battle sight, so we couldn't come in, and Deoxys couldn't leave.

"Soon, Ultamew slowed down a bit, and Deoxysfinally defeatedhim with a Hyper Beam. He was left out cold. The barrier deteriorated, and we charged in to battle. Yet he defeated all of us, too. Soon, the leader of the Rockettiations tried to getDeoxys to obey her. 'I am the one who made you what you are' said the Leader. 'You must listen to me.' Yet Deoxys refused, and the leader set all her troops on him. He took them down with a wave of his tentacle. The leader fled, saying that one day, she would come back and destroy her creation.

"Meanwhile, Ultamew was waking up. He saw us lying there, unconscious. He thought us dead, and became angry. Something happened. His body color became ambiguous, he sprouted wings like Ho-oh's. He then flew off to face Deoxys. Having just woken up as he flew off, and I went after him. By the time I had caught up with him, the battle was over. Knowing then that he was a Gargoyle Poke'mon himself, he locked himself away, leaving only a hair. The wings from the Legendary Gargoyles (who weren't locked away) disappeared. "The other four legendaries claimed that Deoxys had them under Hypnosis. The other Legendaries split him in two and sent him to the edges of the universe as two comets. Then, for their crimes, the Regis were locked away, and Groudon was forced to make traps so that the Gargoyle Poke'mon could never be summoned again.

"Thousands of years later, almost all the legendaries are in their resting places, and things are pretty much peaceful. Yet, a descendant of the leader of the Rockettiations started an evil organization, called Team Rocket. I believe you know them"

"So, does that mean me and my dad descendants of the Rockettiations' leader?" Jake asked.

"No" replied Lugia. "Giovanni was a puppet. The true leader hasn't revealed herself to you yet"

"Then why are we here?" he questioned

"I'm getting to that. Mew had saved the hair Ultamew had left behind, and Team Rocket had made a regeneration machine. He knew it was risky, but he also knew it was the only way to see his greatest creation, who was made from his DNA, whom he loved like a son, again. He spotted some Rocket scientists on a safari in the Johto rainforests. They were heading straight for a shrine built by an ancient civilization to honor him. Quickly, Mew flew into the shrine and dropped Ultamew's hair. Then he froze it in amber. He then waited for the scientists to enter the shrine before he teleported away. A few days later, Mew found a tent the scientists had set up. He looked inside, eavesdropped for a second, then flew off toward this mountain. He told Ho-oh of what had happened. He wasn't pleased." Ho-oh snorted again. "He disapproved of the fact that he had let such power fall into the hands of such scum. Ho-oh demanded he go to Celebi to take himself back in time and stop himself from doing it, but he refused and flew off.

"He kept an eye on the Rockets as Ultamew was regenerated. The Humans renamed him Mewtwo"

"Mewtwo!" yelled Ash.

That took a while. Review please. Oh, and I Just found out Ash's mom's name is Deliah. Oops. Oh well. I'll just use call her that from now on. Again, please review. I really hope people are reading this : (. I just made myself depressed. I'm gonna go play DS.

NOTE: I actually went into a state of depression at this point. Nobody really reviewed, so I kinda gave up. Until I found someone in my Karate classes that had read it! I was estatic, and my inspiration came back. The eight chapter isn't finished yet, but stay tuned for otherfanfics I am writing at the moment.

NEW NOTE: And it still isn't finished a year later. My writing has matured much since I wrote this story, and I do believe that I am going to have to clean up some major plot defects before anything huge happens in the story. I am very sorry for belating this story for so long, but I'm hoping you guys will like some other fics I'm writing, as mentions in my last note. Depression is officially gone now, replaced by semi-morbid writing, a weak self loathing, an interest in the opposite gender, an obsession with Bob Saget, Friends, 3rd Rock From the Sun, and a slight bit of insanity. Yes, I do sound like a fun person, don't I? Just bear with me here.


End file.
